Wedding Day
by Zombie Spade
Summary: As he lifted the shimmering white veil from her face, she couldn't help but feel as if she chose the wrong one. It was too late now though. He'd already said, "I do." ...But was it really too late?


**a/n: Well...back again, I suppose. Mad at me? Please don't be. [guilt trip face no one can resist] It's spring break and...I've been lazy with everything, apparently. This is spur of the moment and something to hold you over for the update on _From Dusk to Dawn. _It's like the ass-crack of dawn right now and I haven't slept. At. All. -.-**

**...Fucking insomnia.**

**Oh, and don't think I didn't see those reviews you guys posted on _Resist_. I may consider making it a short story but don't cross your fingers. I gotta work out the story line and shit...**

**If I had a dollar for every time someone said I owned SEGA...I'd be fucking broke. :3 Mild language warning because, come on. It's SHADOW. What the fuck do you expect? :3 ...I guess it's for me too. [grins]**

* * *

><p>The church was beautiful, all whites and browns and reds.<p>

The organ player smiled when given his cue to begin playing, the first chords of "Here Comes the Bride" filling the air.

As the bride made her way down the aisle, family and friends let tears fall freely down their face in happiness for their friends.

The groom looked particularily handsome on this day, dressed to the nines in a stunning white suit that contrasted greatly with his rich blue quills and blazing emerald eyes. He looked at his bride with false tenderness and adoration...but on the inside, the possessive devil was rejoicing that she would be his.

The bride looked like any other with the beautiful white veil concealing her face from view, but the long pink hair gave it away.

That's right, folks...

Today, Amy Rose's dream would come true. She would be finally married to her beloved Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy walked slowly up to the altar, thankful for the opaque veil that shielded her face. Her family and friends would surely question the look on her face.

She was confused...immensly so.

Her brain, the logical side of her told her to marry Sonic.

Despite her heart's wishes. Despite the passionate side of her's protests.

There was, of course, another that held her heart in a tighter grasp. This love she held for him...it was intensely stronger than the infatuation she had with Sonic. All that bullshit about loving him...chasing him day after day...

It was nothing compared to what she felt for _him_.

When Sonic stepped into the room, she didn't automatically break out with goosebumps of anticipation. When he touched her, it didn't make her crave more of it. When they kissed, he didn't make her high on his taste and want to beg for more...

Snapping back to reality, she realized that she had been standing at the altar for minutes now and Sonic had just said, "I do."

"And do you, Amelia Lillian Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

This was it.

Did she want this?

With all her heart?

Tears pooled in her eyes and just as she was about to answer, the church doors flew open and the figure there startled them all.

Shadow the Hedgehog stood there, seemingly glaring daggers at the blue hedgehog at the altar. He was dressed in an all black suit, the coat unbuttoned to reveal an untucked black dress shirt. His crimson eyes soon left Sonic and immediately landed on Amy.

Their eyes met and Sonic angrily noticed how her eyes lit up and shined like liquid emeralds when she locked eyes with the black hedgehog.

Unconsciously, she started walking towards Shadow but stopped in the direct center of the two hedgehogs.

By now, the audience was murmuring with confusion except for the select group that stood where the bridemaids and best men would go. Rouge smiled knowingly, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shadow, ruining my wedding day!" Sonic demanded, stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"...I shouldn't have to answer to you, Sonic. I don't see the point of this," Shadow waved his hand around, unimpressed. "absurdity. You just want to marry, Rose...So I can never have her."

"You're damn right you can't have her! She's my fiancee, soon to be wife! I'm sick of you taking everything that I own!" the blue hedgehog retorted, his anger growing.

"Own?" Amy snapped, her eyes narrowing at Sonic. "I'm not owned by anybody, Sonic! You may be my fiancee but you do _not_ own me!"

In the back, Shadow smirked slightly.

...She looked fucking cute when she was angry.

"I don't own you?" Sonic asked, bewildered. "What about all those years you chased me? I owned your heart, even then."

"That may have been the case when Rose was _younger_, Sonic," Shadow said, spitting the blue hedgehog's name out venomously. "She didn't know the difference between infatuation...and love."

"Oh, like you know! You don't know how to love anybody. You're just an emotionless robot..."

Silence.

"He does know how to love somebody..." Amy said softly, but the church was so quiet that it seemed loud to her ears.

The murmurs returned.

Shadow the Hedgehog loved someone!

The unthinkable has happened!

"Me."

With that, Amy took certain steps towards the black hedgehog and he immediately pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips in an innocent kiss.

...It started out to be innocent, anyway.

Amy's hands slid through his dark quills sensually as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was when Shadow's hands started to drift below her waist that someone coughed loudly, effectively interuppting them.

It was Tails, blushing like he'd hadn't done what they just did.

"...So, uh...Are we going to have a wedding or not?"

**a/n: Oh, fancy seeing you here. [cheeky grin] So, uh, cartoons fucking suck at four in the morning. Except for Boomerang. You are my savior. :3 **

**You just gotta like this fic, you just gotta! Do it for Ares! [my two-month old German Shepard. he's so cute...] :) Reviews...they're nice...hint, hint.**

**.Zombie.**


End file.
